Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201
Ese efecto de sonido será encontrado en Animal Trax Sound Effects, cual fue hecho por The Hollywood Edge. Archivo:Los-chimpancés-usan-herramientas.jpg| Bibliografía * Año en grabar por primera vez: 1966 * Creador: Ninguno * Propietario: The Walt Disney Company (1966-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-presente) * País de origen: Estados Unidos * Año en debut: 8 de febrero de 1967 * Primera vez en escuchar: Monkeys, Go Home! (La guerra de las aceitunas en Español) * Area usada en: Todo el mundo Descripción del sonido de efecto Inglés Chimpanzee; Screeches And Vocals, Various Medium To Close Perspective. Debuted in Monekys, Go Home! in 1967. Traducción en Español Chimpancé; Chillidos Y Vocales, Varios medios para cerrar la perspectiva. Aparecido por primera vez en La guerra de las aceitunas en 1967. Limpio, Duración Completa, y Enlace sin editar al sonido de efecto *AudioMicro Medios usados en Series de Televisión *40 y 20 *America's Funniest Home Videos *America's Funniest Home Videos Latinoamérica *Animaniacs (Usado ocasionalmente por tomas de la vida salvaje.) *Arthur *Barney y sus amigos *Bob Esponja (Escuchado a menudo en "I Had an Accident"; Una vez en "Not Normal", "Chimps Ahoy!", y "Shell Shocked".) *Clarence (Serie de 2014) *Coraje el perro cobarde (Una vez escuchado en "1000 Years of Courage".) *El país de Donkey Kong (Escuchado en un volumen muy bajo para ambiente de la selva.) *Happy Tree Friends (Serie de 2006) (Una vez escuchado en "Blast From the Past".) *La Granja (Serie de 2007) (Una vez escuchado en "Lights, Camera, Moo!".) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (Una vez escuchado en "To The Moon Whiskers".) *Los Locos Adams (Serie de 1992) (Una vez escuchado en "Double O Honeymoon".) *Los Padrinos Mágicos (Una vez escuchado en "Dream Goat!" y "Tiny Timmy".) *Los Pingüinos de Madagascar *Los Simpson *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Pocoyo (Dos veces escuchado en "Pato's Paintings"; al menos, a Pajarito.) Especiales de TV Películas *La guerra de las aceitunas (1967) (Debut) *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) *Tarzán (1999) *Una noche en el museo (2006) (Usado para Dexter.) *Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) (Usado para Dexter.) *Una noche en el museo 3 (2014) (Usado para Dexter. Una y otra vez.) *Vida Salvaje (2006) Videojuegos Arcade: *Dragon's Lair *Pop'n Music 15 Adventure Computadora *Living Books: Ruff's Bone *Madagascar (Videojuego de 2005) *Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D Consolas de Nintendo Nintendo 64 *Banjo-Kazooie (usado por las voces de Chimpy, y Conga.) *Donkey Kong 64 (usado por ambientes de jungla, y algunas músicas de fondo.) *Mario Golf 64 (Solo esta porción corta de Super Mario 64, y Mario Kart 64, que fué usada, como la voz antigua de Donkey Kong, y Ukiki.) *Mario Kart 64 (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong, pero en un tono grave, 3 años antes que Grant Kirkhope interpreta su voz.) *Mario Party (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong, 1 año antes que Grant Kirkhope interpreta su voz.) *Mario Party 2 (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong, 1 mes después que Grant Kirkhope interpretó su voz, pero Hudson Soft tuvo que re utilizar los chillidos de chimpancé de DK.) *Mario Party 3 (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong.) *Pokémon Stadium (Solo esta porción corta, que fué usada, al menos; por sus gritos de Mankey y Primeape en el juego. (Solo en un tono alto para Primeape.) *Pokémon Stadium 2 (Solo esta porción corta, que fué usada, al menos; por sus gritos de Mankey y Primeape en el juego. Y también se le aplica a Aipom (Solo en un tono alto para Primeape.) *Super Mario 64 (Solo esta porción corta, que fué usada, al menos; a Ukiki.) Gameboy Advance *Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong.) *Mario VS Donkey Kong (solo fue escuchado por una vez en una canción de fondo llamado: "1st fight with donkey kong (& 4th fight)") *Tom y Jerry: El Anillo Mágico (Videojuego de 2002) GameCube *Crash Bandicoot and the Wrath of Cortex *Madagascar (Videojuego de 2005) *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (Usado por ambiente en la selva course. Solo esta porción corta, que fué usada, de Super Mario 64.) *Mario Party 4 (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong.) *Mario Party 5 (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong.) *Mario Party 6 (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong.) *Mario Party 7 (Fue usada por la voz de Donkey Kong.) *Mario Power Tennis (Solo en una porción muy corta de el sonido fue usado, de Super Mario 64. Y se escuchó por la primera vez en el Intro cinemático del juego.) Nintendo DS *Super Mario 64 DS (Solo en una porción muy corta de el sonido fue usado. Por al menos; A Ukiki.) Wii *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Fue usado por la voz de Diddy Kong. En vez de que Chris Sutherland, Y Katsumi Suzuki interpretaran su voz, pero Masahiro Sakurai, el director de la serie de Super Smash Bros., lo considera "realista" la ambientación del juego.) Nintendo 3DS *Super Smash Bros. 4 (3DS) (Fue usado por la voz de Diddy Kong.) Wii U *Super Smash Bros. 4 (Wii U) (Fue usado por la voz de Diddy Kong.) Nintendo Switch *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fue usado por la voz de Diddy Kong. Una y otra vez.) Consolas de Sony Playstation *Crash Bandicoot *Skullmonkeys Playstation 2 *Crash Bandicoot and the Wrath of Cortex *Madagascar (Videojuego de 2005) *Skullmonkeys Consolas de Microsoft Xbox *Madagascar (Videojuego de 2005) Promos Comerciales Logotipos Cortometrajes Trailes Spots de TV Internet Sitios Web Videos de Internet Youtube *Cuphead: Don't Deal With Me (A Cuphead Parody) (Una vez escuchado) *Keep Talking, Snivy. *Locos Ternurines (Se escuchó dos veces en "2x05 Jumanji".) *Loquendo (Escuchado en:) **Aventuras de Super Warioman parte 1/? (creacion de super warioman) Hecho por Super Wario Man (Una vez) **Loquendo City Folk - Un dia en la playa (Ep. 7 (Verano 2015)). Hecho por Tristan Yiya (Solo esta porción corta, que fué usada, al menos; a Diddy Kong.) **Loquendo Earthbound (Mother 2) Episodio 1 DESCONTINUADA. Hecho por Tristan Yiya (Una vez) *The Nostalgia Critic *Pencilmation *Videos de Crispy Toast (Una vez escuchado en "Claustrophobic Capacity", y usado para Lanky Kong.) *Videos de Dragon Tales Parody (Una vez escuchado en "Emmy and Cassie Have a Fight".) *Videos de Mister Prawn (Solo esta porción corta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, que fué usada, en "Juggernuggets" y "Zazz's Unusual Day".) *Videos de SMG4 *Videos de Smosh *Videos de TheStringiniBros (Tres veces escuchado en "Dora No More".) *Videos de SuperMarioLogan *Videos de Talha Aamir (Escuchado en:) **BEST EVER DONKEY KONG BANANA PRANK!!! *GONE WRONG* (Solo esta porción larga de Mario Kart 64, y Super Smash Bros. Brawl, que fué usada, al menos; a Donkey Kong y a Diddy Kong.) **Cadence of Hyrule (Solo esta porción de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, que fué usada, al menos; a Diddy Kong.) **Super Mario Bros: Bowser's Revenge REDUX (Solo esta porción de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, que fué usada, al menos; a Diddy Kong.) **Waluigi Wants to Smash... (Solo esta porción corta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, que fué usada, al menos; a Diddy Kong.) *Videos de TerminalMontage (Una vez escuchado en "Something About Smash Bros WORLD OF LIGHT ANIMATED (Loud Sound Warning) ��" *WhitneyGoLucky (Usado para Puipui.) Newgrounds *Pencilmation *Videos de 64bitsanimation (Solo esta porción muy corta de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, que fué usada, al menos; a Diddy Kong, Una vez escuchado en "Super Smash Heaven".) Parques Temáticos *Disney's Animal Kingdom *It's a Small World (Theme Parks) (Una vez escuchado en la versión de París, Francia.) Otros Medios Juguetes Etc. *KidVision FBI Warning Screen (Escuchado en lanzamientos de VHS de Real Animals antes que el programa comienze.) Anime *Cyborg 009 *DiC Sailor Moon Radio Canciones Galería Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201/Galería Muestra de Audio Medio:Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201.oga en:Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 Categoría:Sonidos de Efectos de Hollywoodedge Categoría:Sonidos de efecto de cimpancé Categoría:Sonidos de efecto de Animales Categoría:Sonidos de efecto de Monos